la verdad del milenio de plata
by Marta Kou
Summary: La verdad del milenio de plata se descubre, ahora se descubrían las incógnitas escondidas recelosamente por aquellos que se decían llamar guardianes, la traición se huele en el aire, ¿Quién son aquellos que se decían sus amigos?
1. prologo

Hola este es mi primer de sailor moon, y espero que me apoyes en este fic…la idea surgió de un sueño que tuve después de releerme el manga.

**Aclaración**, los personajes no me pertenece, pero la historia si, esta sacada completamente de mi mente, es la continuación de sailormoon Stars.

**Sinopsis**: La verdad del milenio de plata se descubre, ahora se descubrían las incógnitas escondidas recelosamente por aquellos que se decían llamar guardianes, la traición se huele en el aire, ¿Quién eran aquellos que se decían sus amigos?

Atte. Marta Kou.

_**Prólogo Cuenta la leyenda.**_

Hay una hermosa canción, es trágica y muy triste, pero es la canción que más me gusta de todas, cuando era pequeña, mi abuela Selene, me cantaba esta canción, y hoy en día, solo cuando la luna llena muestra todo su esplendor, misterio y belleza, es cuando cantó la canción que cuenta la historia de una princesa.

Me acuerdo que con apenas tres años de edad, cada vez que oía esa canción y su triste melodía, lloraba sin parar, mi abuela solo me secaba las lágrimas, y con un susurro siempre me consolaba con las mismas palabras. **Tranquila pequeña** me decía **algún día ellos pagaran, y la princesa volverá a ser feliz. **Sus palabras me tranquilizaban, pero a la vez me asustaban, y yo le decía que no es bueno vengarte de nadie, que siempre tienes que recordar los momentos bellos que tuvieras de ellos. Y ella sonreía, y yo ante aquella sonrisa que me transmitía tranquilidad, me dormía, pero antes de cerrar completamente los ojos siempre me decía **a veces el dolor cambia el corazón.**

Miró por la ventana, y veo la luna llena, con su esplendor, y aún sin ser conciente empiezo a cantar esa canción.

_Cuenta la leyenda, que existió,_

_una princesa de grande belleza_

_que un día se enamoró_

_pero lejos de ser feliz_

_la traición de seres queridos_

_la mató._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Pues su amado, la engañaba_

_Sus amigas le mentían,_

_Porqué envidiaban_

_que ella con su inocencia_

_les ganará._

_Y así trazaron el plan_

_dar fin al milenio de cristal_

_pero ellas no contaban_

_que de esa belleza y inocencia_

_salieran tan duras palabras._

_Yo morí,_

_pero ustedes viene también _

_ya que no dejaré,_

_que la traición que de así._

_Milenios pasaran _

_pero reencarnarán,_

_y allí,_

_yo las haré sufrir_

_para poder ser feliz._

_Y así se marchó,_

_la princesa la cual amó_

_pero vivió la traición._

_Lo único que ella no contaba_

_era que sus recuerdos_

_fueran modificados._

_Pero como toda promesa_

_Algún día se cumplirá_

_Y esos que se decían amigos_

_Partirían y sufrirían,_

_por esa que cuenta la leyenda_

_la cual amó,_

_y nunca daría el perdón._

Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de esa muchacha, lágrimas que como cada vez no podía evitar, cerrando la ventana de su habitación, en la cual contemplaba la luna, se giró y se limpió todo rastro de lágrimas, y olvidando la historia se hundió en su cama, y pensó en los largos cuatro años de paz que por fin tenía el planeta. Al final Morfeo, gran dios, se llevó al mundo de los sueños a la heredera de la luna, e hija de la diosa Selene, una de las más bellas diosas, misteriosa, elegante y de gran porte.

Pero lejos de los pensamientos de esa joven, una mancha en la luna apareció.

_**Fin del prólogo.**_

**Notas de la autora**; Hola, se que el prólogo es un poquito corto, pero espero que os haya gustado.

No sabéis el trabajo que me ha costado crear esa canción, solo quiero recordaros que la canción es melancólica, por eso os pido que os imaginéis una melodía triste y lenta.

Atte. Marta kou

P.D espero recibir comentarios


	2. 1 Empieza

Hola!!!!!!! Aquí va el primer capítulo de la verdad del milenio de plata.

**Aclaración**, los personajes no me pertenece, pero la historia si, esta sacada completamente de mi mente, es la continuación de sailormoon Stars.

**Sinopsis**: La verdad del milenio de plata se descubre, ahora se descubrían las incógnitas escondidas recelosamente por aquellos que se decían llamar guardianes, la traición se huele en el aire, ¿Quién eran aquellos que se decían sus amigos?

Atte. Marta Kou.

_**Primer capítulo: Empieza**_

La luna estaba en lo alto, y su resplandor se estaba apagando poco a poco, ya que manchas negras se posaban en ella, dando inicio a la traición.

Dos mujeres estaban contemplando la luna, preocupadas por los sucesos que pronto su sucederían. La mujer de cabellos agua marina, sin perder su porte de elegancia estaba suavemente apoyada en el pecho de su compañera, ella abrazaba sutilmente la figura que buscaba protección en sus brazos, y rezando para que los malos presagios no volviesen a ocurrir.

Michiru:¿Qué haremos Haruka?- le pregunto preocupada, y hundiéndose más en el abrazo. La rubia de pelo corto, que fácilmente se confundía con un hombre no le contestó.

Lejos de allí, nuestra protagonista, estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo que custodiaba sus sueños. Ella no era conciente de los sucesos que pasaban a su alrededor, y así siguió dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y Serena Tsukino se levantaba de dormir, sin ninguna prisa se ducho y se vistió. Su armario ya no había más prendas infantiles, ni su aspecto era igual. Tanto su aspecto y su carácter eran propias de una mujer de 20 años.

Si tantos años habían pasado ya, des de la última batalla, y ahora la tierra estaba en paz. Serene se sentó delante del tocador y peinó su larga cabellera. Lo único que de ella no cambio fue el peinado, sus amigas, su novio y su familia. Dejó el cepillo cuidadosamente, encima del pequeño tocador, se levantó y fue a desayunar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo de su departamento, y camino el tramo que había des del corredor a la cocina-comedor, lo único que separaba la cocina del comedor era la pequeña barra americana que en ella había. Fue directa al frigorífico, y de allí saco la leche, busco en uno de los armarios y cogió los cereales, después se dirigió al lava platos, lo abrió y sacó un cuenco con dibujitos de sailormoon, sonrió al verlo, ya que fue un regalo Sammy, y entonces recordó que hacía mas de dos meses que no los veía, al igual que las chicas y a Dárien. Pero eso era normal.

Desde que salió de la preparatoria, las chicas se distanciaron de ella, ya fuera por cumplir sus sueños o por que la encontraban inmadura y llorona. Sacudió la cabeza ahora no era momento de pensar estupideces. Se preparo el desayuno y se sentó a la barra americana. Cuando termino de comer, dejó guardo las cosas, y el cuenco lo dejó en el fregadero. Abrió otro armario y cogió la comida de gato, colocó un poco en un pequeño plata donde ponía luna, y después se dirigió al vestíbulo, cogió su abrigo y salió sin hacer ruido.

Lejos de allí, en otro lugar de espacio-tiempo, una mujer de pelo verde oscuro con un gran báculo, custodiaba las puertas del tiempo, sin moverse, sin pestañear. Si ella era la guardiana del tiempo, era la sailor que custodiaba las puertas del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Pero de pronto algo alerto al estado semiinconsciente de la sailor. Y entonces se dio cuenta, otra puerta fue cerrada para que nadie interfiriera, la del futuro, en su rostro solo se poso una mirada fría, y dando la espalda a la puerta del futuro, se dirigió a la del presente, solo para estar fiel, como siempre, a su princesa. Pero antes de de marcharse se giró a la puerta que llevaba milenios cerrada, la puerta del pasado, y con un rostro inexpresivo se fue finalmente.

Horas pasaron para Serena, que estaba en la universidad estudiando Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas**(1)**. Eran las 2 y media y muchos universitarios se marchaban para volver la mañana siguiente, entre ellos estaba Serena, que no pasaba desapercibida por los hombres, su cuerpo con perfectas curvas y su cara más perfecta que un humano jamás había visto. Ella sin ser conciente de las miradas lascivas que provocaba a la sección masculina, estaba pensando en ir a visitar a su familia, ya que ella mañana no tenía clase. Aún metida en sus pensamientos llegó a su campus, el campus de Uji**(2)**, que estaba muy cerca de su Universidad. Aunque increíble que parezca, cuando en segundo de preparatoria, las chicas se empezaron a alejar de ella, empezó a estudiar, y con eso, consiguió entrar a la gran Universidad de Kyoto**(3)** (n/a kyoto university). Dejó el abrigo y perezosamente se dirigió a su habitación donde allí encendió el ordenador, se fue a Internet conecto en una página e cursos online sobre historia Japonesa. Ya iba al tercer grado de ese curso, ya que hacía tres años que estaba en ella, ahora estaba en la época feudal.

Antes de continuar con el curso, le vino a la mente el primer día que empezó ese cursillo, le hizo mucha gracia ya que la primera lección del curso era sobre el milenio de cristal, y extrañamente, al menos a ella lo parecía lo único que había de ese milenio era la canción. La verdad a ella le intrigaba saber más sobre ese milenio, no podía creer que esa princesa de la cual habla la leyenda fuera traicionada. Sacudiendose la cabeza por pensar en una simple canción y leyenda, se centro en el cursillo que hablaba sobre la época feudal. Estaba en el cinco tema de este curso, y trataba de la palabra que los japoneses decían al coger el teléfono** (4)** (n/a si lo queréis saber abajo después del capitulo os contaré la historia de la expresión moshi-moshi, porque no es un saludo, al menos la leyenda que sé no lo cuenta así)

Al cabo de unas horas terminado el tema, fue a cenar, y por fin después de todo el día vio a su querida luna)

Luna: Serena ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó la gata negra, con el símbolo de la luna en frente)

Serena: Bien, lo de siempre, bueno hoy en la clase de creación, nos han puesto un trabajo sobre la creación de un diseño que llamara la atención.

Luna:¿Sobre que tienes que hacer publicidad?- dijo la gata interesada por lo que decía su princesa.

Serena: Pues sobre la universidad, el trabajo que saqué más buena nota hará de publicidad en la Universidad- y así continuaron hablando, hasta que llegó la hora en que Serena se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en un templo estaban reunidas cuatro chicas de 20 años y un joven de 24 años, los rostros de todos estaban muy serios y hablaban con simples susurros para que nadie, excepto ellos lo escucharan.

Amy: Muy bien todo planeado.- dijo la chica con un semblante muy serio- Esperemos que serena no se entere si no ya no será una sonrisa.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, los otros la acompañaron.

Rei: Pues bien, citaremos a Serena el día de su cumpleaños.- todos entendieron lo que eso significaba. Y así dicho todo se levantaron y se fueron a su casa.

En otro lugar, en Osaka específicamente, se presentaba delante de dos mujeres, una rubia de pelo y de aproximadamente 23 años y la otra de la misma edad con una melena a principio de espalda de azul-marino, una mujer muy conocida por ellas, alta, de porte elegante y con una cabellera larga y de verde oscuro, con apariencia de una chica de 25 años, acompañada por una niña de dieciséis años, su pelo de color violeta oscuro, le llega hasta el al final del cuello, y como siempre muestra una mirada sin sentimientos. Ellas no se sorprendieron ante la aparición de las dos chicas simplemente esperaron a que les contaran.

Setsuna: la puerta del futuro a sido sellada, pronto empezará- dijo simplemente, las otras dos no se sorprendieron, es lo que él espejo y la luna mostraba.

Hotaru: pronto recordará, y una temible batalla se llevará a cabo.

Un nuevo día amanecía en Japón, serena como cada día des de que empezó la universidad se levantó temprano, se vistió, puso en una jaula, he iba directa a la estación de tren que la llevaría a ver a sus padres. En el trayecto pensó en ir a ver a las chicas o a Darien, les encontraba en falta, mucho, y sobretodo a su amado Darien. Por fin después de dos horas en tren llegó a la parada del distrito de Ueno**(5)** se bajo y fue directamente a su antita casa, donde vivían su hermano y sus padres. Cuando llegó a su casa, no había nadie, así que decidió ir haber a Darien al hospital.

Si no le fallaba la memoria estaba en el hospital de _Saroka_ Byoin 8n/a no me inventdo el nombre, de verdad existe, pero no he encontrado información lo siento, lo único que se es que se encuentra en Tokio). Al llegar después de media hora de camino al hospital. Pidió en recepción por el doctor Darien Chiba, pero les dijeron que hoy libraba, maldiciendo su mala suerte se fue otra vez a su casa, donde se dirigió directamente en su antigua habitación. Esta no había cambiado, seguía tan infantil que cuando tenía 14 años, luna reposaba en medio de la cama, y ella se dirigió a su esciptorio, que era lo único que había cambiado, ya que antes no estaba, ahora estaba eso y encima un ordenador con internet. Como no tenía nada que hacer fue a su cursillo online, y volvío a meterse de lleno en las historias del período Sengoku, hay le hablaban de Takeda Shingen **(6)** Después de unas horas sus padres llegaron, hablaron comieron, y llego la hora de Serena de partir, se fue alegre por una parte, pero triste por otra, ya que no había visto ni sus amigas ni su novio.

Y así termino ese día donde muchas sabían que pasaría, y otras no, pero como dijeron las other senshis todo había empezado, la tierra volvía ha estar en peligro.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

Se que és cortito, puede que demasiado, pero es el tamaño que siempre tienen mis fics. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se que es un poquito soso, pero esperad que esto no es solo el principio, y tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas que os dejaran con la boca abierta, bueno eso espero.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Agradecimientos:**

Kira moon: Se que un capítulo tan soso no te lo esperabas, pero es el principio de la historia, mas o menos ya se como irán pasando los hechos, así que se que este puede haber sido un rollo pero es importante para la evolución del capítulo. Como has podido comprobar intentaré darme prisa en los capítulos, pero no te lo puedo asegurar. Bueno espero volver a leerte amiga.

Nicolo: gracias por el elogio de la canción, la verdad no soy muy buena componiendo canciones, ni haciendo poemas, pero más o menos quería dar un resumen de lo que pasará. Espero no haberte pegado el rollo con este capítulo, pero como ya he dicho es muy importante.

Eli. Gracias por haber encontrado fascinante el prologo, la verdad no estaba muy segura si ha alguien le gustaría, pero espero no haberte decepcionado. Bueno amiga espero que leeas este capítulo y me des tu opinión

Gaby Bunny: Gracias por tanto elogio, al final estaré en las nubes y no habrá quien me baje de ahí, jajaja, bueno como a todas espero que sea de tu agrado, alguna queja y yo te escucho he intento cambiar.

Seiyayserenity22: Hola, te puedo asegurar que Seiya aparecerá, lo que no tengo muy claro es su relación, aún me lo estoy pensando. ¿Qué te tiene confusa? Si me lo dices tal vez te pueda ayudar.

**-Hasta aquí llegan los agradecimientos.**

**-Rincón de la curiosidad.**

1-publicidad y relaciones públicas: La licenciatura en Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas proporciona una formación especializada en la creación, diseño y producción de la comunicación publicitaria, así como en las estrategias y aplicaciones de las relaciones públicas.

El objetivo fundamental de la Licenciatura de Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas es formar a especialistas en comunicación publicitaria. Son los profesionales que idean los anuncios, los que crean campañas publicitarias para vender más y mejor. Ellos son los que dan a conocer la imagen y los productos de la empresa. 

2-Campus de Uji: Ubicado en Gokasho, hoy se pueden encontrar centros a institutos de investigación, dedicados a las ciencias naturales y a los campos de la energía.

3-Universidad de Kyoto: es una de las universidades asiáticas más valoradas en el ranking mundial Shangai Jiao Tong, elaborado por esta universidad china, además de ser la segunda universidad más antigua de Japón. Anualmente registra la visita de unos 1244 estudiantes internacionales, procedentes de 76 países, que le confieren a sus aulas una atmósfera multicultural.

4-moshi-moshi: Se cuenta que en la era Sengoku, existían una criaturas maléficas, eran unos zorros capaces de hablar, y que si hablabas con ellos te robaban la alma. Un día descubrieron que la palabra moshi-mochi no podían pronunciar, así que cada vez que hablabas con alguien tenías que decir antes moshi-moshi, para así saber que con el que hablabas no era un zorro maléfico. Hoy en día es como un diga para nosotros, pero antes querían decir, habla no soy un zorro maléfico.

5-Distrito de Ueno: Forma parte de la prefectura de Mie, este distrito desapareció en noviembre de 2005 Cuna de los Ninjas de Iga y Tierra Natal del Santo de Haiku -Matsuo Basho

La ciudad de Ueno tenía una población de 63.000 habitantes y una superficie  
de 195 kilómetros cuadrados. Pero, en noviembre de 2005, anexó a unos  
pueblos vecinos con el nuevo nombre de " la Ciudad de Iga " que tiene ahora una población de 102.000 habitantes y 558 kilómetros cuadrados.  
Aunque " la ciudad de Ueno " ya no existe, la estación de "la ciudad de Ueno"  
del ferrocarril Kintetsu no había cambiado de nombre todavía en diciembre de  
2006, lo cual confunde a los visitantes que no están bien informados.  
El distrito de Ueno es el núcleo de la ciudad. El gobierno municipal cuida  
mucho el aspecto clásico de las avenidas y las calles en forma de tablero de  
ajedrez. Iga Ueno no está en la región de Kansai geográficamente pero sus habitantes  
hablan un dialecto de Kansai, porque han tenido un contacto fuerte con Nara  
y Kioto. Iga Ueno no fue bombardeada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial  
y se mantiene el ambiante del período de Edo.

6-Takeda Shingen: 1 de diciembre de 1521 - 1 de mayo de 1573) de las Provincias de Shinano y Kay, fue un importante "daimyo" (Señor feudal) con un gran prestigio militar que logró el control del Japón en la ultima época del Sengoku o periodo de los "estados guerreros"

Takeda Shingen nació con el nombre Takeda Katsuchiyo, y posteriormente recibió el nombre formal de Takeda Harunobu. Este cambio de nombre fue autorizado por el 12º Shogun Ashikaga (Ashikaga Yoshiharu) que era la autoridad que podía permitirlo.

En 1559 su nombre fue cambiado otra vez, ahora por voluntad propia, por el mas conocido históricamente de **Takeda Shingen. **Shin en la pronunciación contemporánea del carácter _nov_, quiere decir "creer"; Gen representa "negro" el color de la inteligencia y la verdad en el budismo.

Shingen tambien es mencionado como "El tigre de kai", por su destreza militar en el campo de batalla. Su rival principal, Uesugi Kenshin, fue también conocido como "El tigre de Echigo" (por la provincia de Echigo). En la mitología china, el dragón y el tigre han sido siempre rivales amargos que tratan de derrotarse siempre, y al tiempo siempre empatan en sus luchas.

**Fin del rincón de la curiosidad.**

Bueno ahora si que llegamos al fin. Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.

Atte.Marta kou


	3. sailor shade of moon

Perdón lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!!! Pero no he podido actualizar ya que tenia que estudiar, tarabajar , estudiar y trabajar, pero ahora son vacaciones y esperó poder actualizar mas pronto.

**Aclaración**, los personajes no me pertenece, pero la historia si, esta sacada completamente de mi mente, es la continuación de sailormoon Stars.

**Sinopsis**: La verdad del milenio de plata se descubre, ahora se descubrían las incógnitas escondidas recelosamente por aquellos que se decían llamar guardianes, la traición se huele en el aire, ¿Quién eran aquellos que se decían sus amigos?

Atte. Marta Kou.

_**Segundo capítulo. **__**Sailor shade of moon**_

En el templo donde vivía Rey todo estaba en orden y preparado para mañana, la simple sonrisa que tenían todos los reunidos allí, era de alivio y felicidad. Mientras otra persona, ajena a todo lo que pasaba en el templo, hacía el trabajo de publicidad de su universidad, pero últimamente no tenía mucha imaginación para hacer una publicidad que llamará la atención. Cansada de llevar horas sin conseguir hacer ni una pequeña línea, salí al balcón de su apartamento, contemplo la luna, estaba en fase creciente, y ella al contrario que las others no encontró nada raro. Suspiró, un suspiró cansado, triste, melancólico, hacía mucho que no sabía de sus amigas y su novio. Pensó que como mañana era su cumpleaños se tomaría unas vacaciones de un día, para ir haber a sus padres, y sobretodo a sus amigas, que si mal no recordaba en vacaciones de verano siempre quedaban en el templo Hikawa.

El mañana había llegado, y para Serena ese día era especial, era su cumpleaños número 20. Estaba llegando a casa de sus padres, pero como siempre que iba a verlos ellos no estaban, era como si esos días en concreto, los días que ella iba a verlos desapareciesen del planeta. Resignada se dirigió al templo de Rey, y como supuso el día antes allí estaban todas las inners senshis. Pero no solo ellas, si no también a Dárien y sus padres.

La sorpresa invadió la cara de Serena, pero rápido fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

-Felicidades Serena- todos felicitaron y dieron sus regalos a Serena, así paso el día.

Pronto llegó la noche, y los padres de Serena se despidieron, y dejaron a Serena con sus amigas. El ambiente poco a poco fue cambiando, antes todo feliz ahora por el contrario era tristetenso, algo que en el corazón de la joven le decía que algo pasaría, algo que sabiasabía des de mucho tiempo atrás, pero que nunca quiso creer.

Y de pronto paso, las inners senshis se transformaron, lo mismo que con Darien, que se transformó en Endimión, el gallardo, bien plantado, y por sobretodo hermoso Endimión.

Al principio desconcertada, se preguntó el porque de esa acción, pero rápidamente tubo que moverse, ya que las llamas de mars fueron directa a ella. Ella temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, intentó transformarse, pero de nada le sirvió, ya que recordó que ya no podía ser sailormoon ya por que en la última batalla su broche quedo destrozado. Intento correr pero la cadena de amor de Venus la atrapó, acto seguido el ataque de congelación de mercurio la tubo quieta, y las hojas de roble de Júpiter llena de heridas, pero lo que mas año le izo, fue la rosa que le lanzó Endimión, una rosa que partió del todo su broche, pero lo que mas daño le izo fue que le partió el corazón.

Desesperada estaba la pobre persona que no intentó luchar, ni intentó escapar, simplemente lágrimas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos, y entonces paso lo que las outers no querianquerían que pasase. La luna se volvió negra y Serena desapareció sin dejar rastro de vida en ese planta, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero si habia existido porque las inners la recordaban y la buscaban para acabar con ella, por ordenesórdenes de su verdadera reina, Bihas, la reina de la destrucción.

Pero no solo desapareció Serena, si no que las outers y los fiels servidores de la princesa, Luna y Artemis también, y lo mas importante de todo, la luna ya no estaba, y la única respuesta por eso era que la luna nunca más protegería la Tierra, y ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba, porque extrañas cosas ocurrían en el planeta azul, el caos y la destrucción reinaba, y todo por una nueva sailor, sailor shade of moon.

Había a parecido una temible sailor, de largos cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, vestida toda negra, como si fuera la oscuridad cuando no hay luna, mataba, destruiadestruía todo a su alrededor, y solo gritaba un nombre, Serenity.

Alguna vez las sailors inners intentaron parar los pies ha esta sailor pero lo único que conseguían era heridas, dolor y sobretodo que pasara la muerte ante sus ojos, y entonces ella se detenía y solo pronunciaba unas palabras llenas de odio que hacía que el cuerpo de las guerreras se llenará de terror y de rencor.

-os haré sufrir un poco más, hasta que encuentre a Serenity.-y se marchaba para luego cuando estaban recuperadas volver.

Pasaros meses, hasta que un día una esperanza brilló en los ojos de esas guerreras frustradas para no poder proteger la Tierra su hogar, el reino de su Rey y su reina, Endimión y Bihas. Esa esperanza eran tres guerreros de otro planetas que se hacian llamar los guerreros estelares, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou.

Tres guerreros que después de reconstruir su planeta, su princesa los envió de vuelta a una Tierra que no era la que recordaban, una Tierra sin brillo, un lugar donde la milenaria luz de la luna no estaba, un lugar llenó de destrucción, y prometieron ayudar a esa gente y poder devolverles el favor, lo que no sabían era los detalles que muy astutamente se olvidaron comentar las inners, unos detalles muy importantes que tenían que decidir el destino de ese planeta, por que simplemente era eso, un planeta donde sus habitantes corruptos solo miraban por su bien, un planeta que había osado, por segunda vez, traicionar el brillo de la luna.

Pero pronto pagaría por esa terrible traición, por que lo que ellos no sabían es que la luna tenía dos caras, y la cara mas temible de la luna estaba por ver, o simplemente ya estaba dejándose ver, la crueldad y el rencor de la belleza de la luna. Por que si nunca te lo han dicho la belleza ha veces es traicionera, y eso era lo que era la luna, su belleza te embrujaba, pero cuidado que si le fallabas ella haría pagar tu error muy caro.

-Princesa- dijo la guardiana del viento- ¿empezamos?

La princesa sentada en el trono del reconstruido palacio de cristal, sonriosonrió macabramente, y se trasformó, se transformó en sailor shade of moon, la pesadilla de los habitantes de la tierra, pero el error de su príncipe o rey ahora lo pagarían todos, y después mucho después, pagaría sus guardianes, pero a ellas les esperaría algo mucho mas doloroso. Una sonrisa macabra surco en el rostro de la bella mujer, una sonrisa que era lo único que ella salía ya que su calidez había desaparecido, para dejar paso a su otra cara, la fría y despiadada cara de la luna.

Pero el verdadero motivo estaba por despertar, el motivo que la princesa aún no sabía, el secreto del pasado que tenía que despertar.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

Es muy coroto lo se, pero es todo lo que puedo dar hay a las tres y media de la madrugada, espero que os guste, y si hay muchas preguntas para responder, pero ya se resolveranresolverán.

Nicole: ola, espero que se ha de tu agrado, y la puerta del pasado lleballeva milenios cerrada.

3rill Cullen:Bueno mis disculpas y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

Elizabeh Chibat la verdad la concion es lo mas costoso que he hecho en mi vida, y espero que leas este capi, aunque estoy tardado mas que la construcción de la sagrada familia, pero es lo que hay.

Gabby Bunnyespero haber estado en tus expectativas, ufff es cansado intentar manter el ritmo de misterio, ya que estoy ansiosa de ponerlo todo de una vez, espero que lo leas y opines que tal esta.


	4. viéndonos las caras

Capítulo 3: viéndonos las caras

La guerreras decidieron imitar a su princesa, y convocando los poderes de sus planetas se transformaron, pero no con una simple transformación, al igual que ella, tenían nuevos trajes, nuevas palabras que pronunciar y nuevos ataques, con el único fin de destruir la Tierra.

-Poder de oscuro de Ouranos- dijo una chica de pelos rubios y cortos

-Poder oscuro de Poseidón- dijo imitando su compañera una chica de cabellos agua marina

-Poder oscuro de Cronos- siguió casi al mismo instante anterior una chica de pelo largo verdoso

-Poder oscuro de Hades- y por ultimo sin sentimiento dijo la pequeña Hotaru

Los trajes habían cambiado, los antiguas trajes de sailors ahora eran todos negros, con los bordes y los lazos rojos, y en el lazo brillaba la gema de su tierra, para sailor Urano una piedra de rojo apagado, para sailor Neptuno una gema agua marina, para sailor Saturno una gema morada, y para Plutón una gema verde oscuro.

-Poder oscuro del milenario cristal de plata- anunció la última con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su traje había cambiado completamente, era estilo a las sailors stars, pero con la diferencia que ella no llevaba estrellas si no lunas, lunas de un color plateado frío como ahora estaba su corazón. Como ya dije anteriormente su cabello, antes rubio como el sol era negro como la misma noche que ahora azotaba la Tierra sin piedad, sus ojos antes dos gemas como el cielo era oscuros y llenos de venganza, y la sonrisa antes cálida estaba sedienta de sangre. Con un rápido movimiento de manos llegaron a la tierra, dejaron algún rastro para que las traidoras las encontraran, y sin esconderse, vieron las vieron llegar, junto a tres viajeros que ahora lucían su vestido de sailors. Ninguno supo identificar a las enemigas, ya que su rostro no se veía con la escasa luz que habían dejado para llamar a las sailors de los planetas interiores,

-Ya estamos hartas queremos saber quienes sois y que queréis de este plante- dijo enfadada la que ahora lideraba el grupo des sailors, una chica con ojos fuegos, que vestía un traje rojo, como la tierra de marte.

- Mars, no me vengas con ordenes, pero bueno ya que estamos, me presentaré, aunque supongo que ya sabes quién soy, después de todo no es la primera vez que ataco este repugnante planeta- saliendo de la oscuridad- soy sailor shade of moon- una sonrisa macabra salió de los labios de la sailor, al ver los ojos sorprendidos de guerrero Mercurio.

-Guerrero sombra de la luna- tradució Mercurio, aún con los ojos desorbitados- no puedes ser ella, ella es una leyenda.

- Mi querida amiga-dijo con sarcasmo- estas equivocada, estaba escrito, que despertaría el día que la luna desapareciese, para dejar de alumbrar la Tierra. No es mi culpa que ustedes me hayan despertado.

Las sailors stars no entendían nada, estaban confundidas, no entendían las palabras de esa sailor tan extraña, y con un poder negativo tan potente, además cabe decir que la última fase las confundio, ya que indirectamente quería decir que ellas habían sido las causantes de la desaparición de la princesa de la luna.

- Pero, hoy me he traído una pequeña compañía- sonrió de forma misteriosa- me gustaría presentaros a mis amigas- y con un deje de burla añadió- aunque creo que ya las conocéis.

De la nada las cuatro sombras ocultas destaparon sus rostros de la oscuridad, y la sailors interiors con pánico en los ojos empezaron a retroceder, aunque las habían reconocido ellas se presentaron.

- Soy una de las guardianas del sistema solar exterior, soy sailor Urano, representada por el dios Ouranos, domino la tierra.

-Soy una de las guardianas del sistema solar exterior, soy sailor Neptuno, representada por las terribles tormentas de Poseidón.

-Soy una de las guardianas del sistema solar exterior, soy sailor Plutón, representada por el dios del tiempo Cronos.

-Soy la última de las guardianas del sistema solar exterior, soy sailor Saturno, represento la destrucción bajo el domino de Hades.

Todas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, no solo por su cambio de vestido, si no que significaba, que ellas al igual que la luna había abandonado el propósito de salvaguardar la tierra.

Las sailors stars estaban más que confundidas, no entendían como las que suponían que tenían que proteger su planeta habían abandonado su principal misión.

-Como pudisteis abandonar a vuestra tierra, a vuestra princesa- reclamó Haler con una profunda decepción en sus ojos, ya que para ella, las sailors exteriores habían sido siempre mejor que las interiores.

-No hables de lo que nos sabes-habló fríamente Urano- nosotras no fuimos las que la abandonaron.

-Bombón- susurró Figther que después de la presentación de la legendaria sailor, se había quedando mirándola fijamente, ninguna de sus compañeras la oyó, pero si sintieron cuando perdió la transformación, y poco a poco fue llegando delante de la nueva y misteriosa sailor.

La miro a los ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada, y antes de que la sailor pudiera reaccionar, Seiya ya la tenia a sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo protector.

-Pero que te hicieron mi dulce bombon- repetía una y otra vez.

Las sailors exteriores sonrieron, no con superioridad, ni maldad, era una sonrisa verdadera, les había gusta, aunque mucho antes, una cuantos años atrás, no querían que el se le hubiera acercado, pero bueno las cosas cambiaban, y ellas lo habían hecho, aunque cometiendo el mismo error que miles de años atrás, pero esta vez no dejaría derrumbarse a su princesa, esta vez pagarían la traición aun alto precio.

Haler y Maker, estaban atónitas por lo que su líder había hecho, pero la siguieron si rechistar, deshaciendo su transformación y situarse en al lado del enemigo, las sailors interiores miraron a los chicos, sin saber que hacer o decir ir hsta donde estaban sus supuestas aliadas, ahora enemigas, y sailor Mars, la líder de ese grupo de traidoras las atacó.

- Saeta llameante de marte- y disparó a lo que antes eran sus aliadas, antes de tocar a alguien, un escudo se formó disolviendo el ataque.

- Terremoto del planeta Urano, atacá- la sailors interiores no pudieron evitar el ataque, y cayeron heridas al suelo.

Todas pensaban en la potencia del ataque de Urano había superado sus expectativas, si con el ataque que tenía antes era fuerte, con este los superaba, aunque juntaran todos sus ataques juntos. Intentaron levantarse, para luchar.

- Tsunami del planeta Neptuno, lázate- la guerra del mar, atacó antes de que ninguna de ellas llegara a ponerse de pie, pero aunque de la impresión de verse otra vez a tierra cayeron, una potente luz dorada detuvo el ataque.

Endimión aparecía en escena, contemplando a las ahora enemigas con sorpresa, sabía que ellas eran fiel a su princesa, pero todo y que busco, no vio a Sailor moon en ninguna parte, sonrió con malicia, él ya sabía, que con lo cobarde que era Serena, seguro que nunca más aparecía en sus vidas. Posó lo mirada en Seiya abrazando a la sailor que causa tantos estragos a su planeta, y sus ojos brillaron de furia. Después las sailors stars no eran de fiar.

- Endimión- dijo con desprecio sailor Saturno, las otras disimuladamente a sailor shade of moon, sonrieron aliviadas al ver que es su rostro no había rastro de dolor, si no un rostro macabra en busca de venganza, aunque poco se le podía ver, ya que estaba casi tapada por el pecho de Seiya, que poco a poco se fue separando de ella, y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Sailor stars fighter, transformación- sus compañeros lo imitaron y estaban apuntó para la batalla, aunque no muy seguros de si estaban en el lado correcto de la lucha.

-De Endimión me haré cargo yo- dijo con un siseo la que desprendía más energía negativa de las sailors.

-Todo tuyo gatita-contestó sailor Uranos preparada para la diversión.

A paso lento se dirigió al encuentro con el príncipe de la Tierra, sailor fighter quiso seguirla, pero la mano pequeña de Saturno se lo impidió.

-No es nuestra lucha, es su lucha, dedícate a observar-ordenó sin sentimiento alguna la pequeña sailor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo sailor shade of the moon, al llegar a la altura del príncipe- quién tenemos el honor de ver en nuestra pequeña reunión al gallardo y apuesto príncipe Endimión- la voz de burla de su voz, izó rabiar el hombre.

-Cristal dorado, ataca al ser que osa atacar tu tierra- dijo levantando las manos.

Un fuerte impactó choco contra la sailor, y salió despedida por los aires, las inners sonrieron ante esto, pero pronto se les borro la sonrisa, cuando sailor shade of the moon se levantó sin ningún rasguño.

-Eso es todo que puedes hacer querido- negó con la cabeza, y alzando las manos apareció una espada semblante a la de Urano.

Las inners quedaron estupefactas al ver la espada de Artemisa en las manos de esa sailor, porque suponían que aquella espada solo podían tocar descendientes de la luna directos, pero ahora parecía que esa sailor la podía dominar fácilmente.

-Destrucción lunar- y mientras decía estas palabras bajó la espada, como si delante suyo tuviera a una persona que quería contar en dos.

De este pequeño movimiento salió un rayo de luz cegador, pero tenebroso como las mismas palabras que pronunció la sailor, y mientras la luz avanzaba destruía todo a su paso, las baldosa del tierra se alzaban bajó la agresividad del ataque, y si no llega ser por un potente que cubrió a Endimión, este ni con la fuerza del cristal dorado hubiera podido detener el ataque. Un fuerte estruendo resonó en todo el lugar, al impactar el ataque de la oscura sailor sobre la barrera que protegía al príncipe, y una grande nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar, cuando se hubo disipado todo no había rastro de la terrible nueva sailor aparecida, dels sailors exteriores y muy a pesar de tres sailors inners tampoco de las stars lights.

Fin del capítulo tres

Hola! Se que no había actualizado, y después de tanto tiempo.... Pero quede estancada a un punto, hoy por fin llegó la inspiración, y espero que este fin de semana pueda hacer el próximo capitulo.

Se llamará el pasado vuelve, y la verdad solo falta algunos mínimos detalles para que encaje perfectamente, y pueda llevarlo al papel.

Espero con ansias su rewius, y deseo que no se hubieran disgustado conmigo.


	5. Nace un nuevo guerrero

¡Hola! Después de mucho, mucho tiempo subo un nuevo capítulo. Hacía tiempo que no tenia inspiración, ganas de escribir, pero volviéndome a leer la historia me ha surgido de nuevo. Espero que os guste.

Os quiero pedir un favor, me gustaría que si alguien sabe leer catalán me lo haga saber, ya que quiero que se lea una pequeña historia la cual estoy escribiendo pero no tengo a nadie que me diga si está bien o no.

Por cierto he decidido que será un Serena/Seiya, siento mucho por toda aquellas que no les guste esta pareja pero en el anime me puse muy triste por el amor frustrado del muchacho y la poca pasión de Dárien.

Ahora sin más leed y disfrutad como yo lo hago escribiendo.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5. Nace un nuevo guerrero.

En una elegante habitación del castillo milenario estaban reunidos tres apuestos chicos, tenían una discusión acalorada en la que el moreno tenia las de perder. Los otros dos no entendían la decisión de su líder para aliarse con enemigo.

Seiya: ¡Es que no lo entendéis!-dijo ya exasperado después de tres horas de discusión- ¡Ella no es el enemigo!

Yaten: No lo sabes y no lo puedes saber.

Taiki: Tu corazón puede nublarte la razón, Seiya- con un pequeño suspiro de cansancio por el nefasto intento de que su amigo entendiera- Está destruyendo lo que un día juro proteger, está destruyendo su planeta. ¡Date cuenta de una vez!

Yaten: ¿I las others? Siempre tan correctas y ahora con el enemigo.- dijo muy colérico.

Seiya: Sois vosotros quienes os nubla la vista el corazón, por Mina y por Ami, no a mí, yo sé muy bien…

La puerta se abrió dejando a medias la conversación que estaban teniendo, Haruka entro en la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sofás que ahí había. Los otros tres, que estaban plantados y tensos suspiraron y también se acomodaron a los sofás intentando relajarse pero sabiendo que la discusión estaba pendiente.

Haruka: Entiendo vuestras discrepancias- los otros la miraron con sorpresa y Yaten con indignación- No he escuchado vuestra conversación pero es fácil de saber mirando vuestras caras.-suspiro y se levantó, era un tema difícil y ella no tenia porque hacer de mediadora- Solo diré que las cosas no van bien pero nosotras estamos al lado correcto.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Yaten: Estáis destruyendo lo que un día prometisteis proteger- dijo antes de que Haruka saliera- ¡Vuestro planeta!

Haruka: Ese no es nuestro planeta, mi planeta es Urano, soy su princesa y por eso lo defiendo, mi reina es la luna y por eso lucho con ella, no te confundas, la alianza de la Tierra con la Luna izó que nuestra misión fuera también protegerla, ahora no hay tregua y por lo tanto estamos en una guerra.

Taiki: ¿Y eso por qué?

Haruka: No es a mí a quien tenéis que pedir explicaciones, yo solo cumplo órdenes, que por ciertas estas son muy gratas. A demás yo me debo a la Luna no tengo porqué aguantar vuestro interrogatorio.- Iba a salir ya por la puerta, pero se lo pensó y girando medio cuerpo miro directamente al moreno- Por cierto, gracias.

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron confundidos por el agradecimiento que mostró la sailor para Seiya, pero él sabía el porqué y solo sonrió feliz de saber que el lugar donde estaba era el correcto,  
y en su pensamiento lanzó un gracias a su princesa por la oportunidad que le había dado de ir al lugar que su corazón marcaba, por ir a la Tierra y encontrarse con su bombón.

Ya con los ánimos un poco más clamados los chicos se dispusieron ir a la sala principal donde las otras sailors estaban.

Serena: Bienvenidos, es un placer tenerlos en mi palacio- las palabras de cortesía de Serena hicieron enfadar a Seiya, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Michiru: Nuestra princesa tiene toda la razón, pero ahora no podemos perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Hotaru: Mama Michiru tiene razón, necesitas guardianes.

Serena: Os lo he dicho ya muchas veces, no los quiero. Soy la sailor más poderosa de toda la galaxia, para que tener alguien que me cuide cuando lo pueda hacer yo sola. Además os tengo a vosotras- decía ya harta de la misma discusión.

Haruka: te entiendo gatita, y siempre nos tendrás pero tienes un imperio que proteger y nosotras nos encargamos de los enemigos exteriores no nos podemos ocupar también de los interiores exceptuado esta vez claro, esto ya se ha vuelto algo muy personal.

Serena: Pero Haruka…- decía con lágrimas de cocodrilos en los ojos.

Setsuna: pero nada, tienes que tener guardianes.

Serena: Esta bien me lo pensaré- decía derrotada.

Aunque cuando de planes de destrucción de la Tierra se trataba Serena se mostraba fría y sin corazón, con sus más allegados se mostraba como siempre había sido, una mujer de corazón, caprichosa y llorona. Y no era porque tuviera doble personalidad sino por qué no era justo para las que siempre la habían apoyado y nunca abandonado.

Seiya: Bombón- Serena se giró para mirarlo- Puede que no pertenezcamos a este Imperio, bueno ahora mismo a ninguna, estamos exentos de responsabilidad, pero a lo que se refiere a mi siempre te apoyaré.

Serena le dedico la más cálidas de las sonrisas des de que todo empezó, con la elegancia de una princesa se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, dando si las gracias por tan desinteresadas palabras. Serena miró a Yaten y Taiki que estaban incómodos tras lo dicho por su amigo.

Serena: Tranquilos, no os pido fidelidad, soy vuestra princesa y por lo tanto no os puedo pedir fidelidad, sois mis invitados. Solo os pido que mientras no decidís un bando donde estar no intervengáis a la lucha.

Yaten y Taiki encontraron lógica a la petición de la princesa lunar por eso no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en aceptarla.

Seiya: Yo ya elegí por quién quiero luchar- dijo de modo airado- quiero luchar por ti- flexionado una pierna izó un reverencia delante de Serena y aún en esta postura- prometo ser fiel a este Impero y principalmente serte fiel a ti.

Una luz roja envolvió a Seiya, su broche salió de su bolsillo el cual también resplandecía con la misma luz que todo él, la antigua estrella cambió por un pequeño bolígrafo en forma de espada. Cuando el albor desapareció Seiya, Yaten y Taiki estaban confundidos. Hotaru se acercó a Seiya mirándolo con sorpresa.

Hotaru: Warrior Mars- dijo en un susurro.

Yeten: ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó exaltado

Hotaru: Se autoproclamado guardián de la princesa, y el cristal de plata se lo concedido dándole como regente de su fuerza Marte.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Cortito, cortito, pero espero que lo disfrutéis

Muchos besos.

Solo os invito a soñar, me dejáis un rewiu porfa?


End file.
